Feuding Drama Brothers
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Two brothers fight each other, each trying to prove who is the better chef. When their battle is declared a draw, the two work together to take over the food world by building their greatest masterpiece, a giant bread house..can the drama spies stop them?


Author's Note: This is the Total Drama version of a Totally Spies episode. This was one of my favorite episodes just because it was one of the weirdest but coolest evil plots I have ever heard. The two feuding brothers Julianne and Giseppe (no idea how to spell) were originally Italian and made pizza and calzones but because Total Drama is in Canada, the location was moved there and other events have been changed. Actually, most of it but the underlying idea of feuding chef brothers had been changed in some way. But please read because I think this is actually pretty good. Oh and Courtney is actually not slammed in this story.

Ps. I have like one line of French that I randomly threw in just for practice since I'm learning. In case I messed up, I was trying to say "Good bye, we think you do not have much time".

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama or Totally Spies Franchise.

Somewhere in Canada

"Take this you low-life dirty dog!"

"Oh yeah, well take this you two-bit hack! You ain't got nothing!"

"You're just jealous of my mad skills!"

"Pfft, you got nothing I'm jealous of. You're the one whose jealous, and the one who is going to lose". The two figures leaped at each other again, raising their weapons and firing…

Elsewhere in Canada

Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette walked down the halls of Drama high, laughing and giggling. Courtney was telling a story about some cute guy she just met although Courtney was slightly boy crazy and met lots of cute guys. Although this one did sound interesting.

"His names like Alejandro and he just like moved here! He's Spanish and his accent is like mega cute! Plus he's so totally helpful! I accidentally dropped my bag and he picked it up for me! And then he told me that a pretty girl should not have to pick up her own bag! And when he touched me, I felt like sparks or something! It was amazing."

"Sounds like a keeper Courtney. He really does sound so-" Gwen and Bridgette stopped and stared, mouths dropped open. They had just seen Alejandro for themselves. He had been at the meeting board where you signed up for clubs and things and posted announcements. He was busy signing his name to join Volleyball while a crowd of girls all crowded around him, jostling for his attention. Gwen swallowed.

"Y-you're right Courtney. He's sizzling hot." Bridgette just stared, her mouth dropped open. Courtney poked her.

"Bridgette, boyfriend remember?" Bridgette blinked and the daze cleared.

"Huh? Uh-oh yeah. Forgot for a second there. But he's just so…" All three girls sighed together.

"Dreamy". Suddenly they heard a sucking sound.

"Uh guys, what's-ahh!" They all screamed as a nearby locker opened and they were sucked in down into a dark tunnel.

Whoop Headquarters

The three girls landed with a thump on the leather couch. Gwen rubbed her arm which had been resting on Courtney's face. She looked up and sighed.

"Chris, how many times do we have to tell you not to do that? There is a thing called a cell phone you know?" Chris smirked at her, white teeth flashing. Gwen supposed he was cute, in a middle aged guy kind of way. He did have nice teeth though. But Chris was very annoying, always whooping them at the worst times. Why'd he have to do it then?

"Nuh-uh Gwen. This way is just so much more fun. Why would I call you when I can get you here much faster with our state of the art transportation system? This way I can reach you wherever you go.

"Not a happy thought," Gwen muttered. Chris laughed for a second and then his face turned serious.

"This is not the time. There is a very important mission Spies." They rolled their eyes at that.

"Uh Chris, it always is when you bring us. You don't need to say that everytime, we know that by now. So what's up?"

"Well apparently, the city of Montreal has been attacked by some strange weapons. Reports are unclear but whatever they were they were very devastating. I need you to go undercover and find out what's going on. Your gadgets today will be the wind tunnel 9000, the laser nail file, and the impervious raincoat."

"A raincoat?" questioned Bridgette.

"Yes, a raincoat. You never know what the weather's like. Now off you go spies. Good luck on your mission." Chris pushed a button and the floor opened beneath them and the girls had just enough time to scream before falling through. Chris laughed.

"That just never gets old."

City of Montreal

The girls looked around in surprise. The entire town was deserted and empty but everything else seemed fine. They even left their cars right where they were.

"This is weird. Everything seems normal but where is everyone?" Gwen murmured. Courtney shrugged.

"I don't know but let's go shopping!" Bridgette and Gwen just stared at her.

"Uh Court, this is not really the best time for shopping. We have to find out what happened to everyone."

"Aww, can't we do that later?" Bridgette and Gwen scowled at her. "Oh alright, we'll go find out but afterwards we are going shopping." They wandered around, wondering where everyone was. It was like a ghost town, completely abandoned and silent. Completely abandoned and silent except for-

"Take this loser!"

"Hah, your pizza disks are no match for my sandwich cannon!" There was a big rumble and boom and a giant sandwich whizzed past the girls' faces. They ran and hurried around the corner and just stopped and stared at the strange sight. There were two young men facing each other having what appeared to be…a food battle. One was throwing pizza disks while the other was launching sandwiches from some sort of cannon. The one using a pizza arsenal wore a black tank top with a skull on the front and sported a green Mohawk as well as various facial piercings and a spiked collar. The other was a tall tanned buff model-like guy that looked quite a lot like Alejandro except not. The two faced each other in the middle of a square, ducking and swerving behind buildings and trashcans as fortifications while they tried to hit one another with their food weapons. It was the weirdest thing the girls ever saw.

"Um…okay, this is weird" Bridgette said. Courtney nodded.

"Tell me about it. Is it just me or are they launching giant things of food at each other?"

"Nope, they are launching giant things of food at each other. They must be the strange attackers. But I am not quite sure why everyone would run away." All of a sudden, a sandwich that had been thrown off target by a pizza shield landed at their feet. There was a ticking noise and a beep and it exploded, covering the girls with sauce, bits of lettuce, tomatoes, and other sandwich ingredients.

"Ugh, thank goodness for the impervious raincoats. My outfit would have been ruined" Bridgette griped, brushing herself off. "We need to go stop them now." Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen leapt into action, running into the war zone amid a flurry of flying foods. Bridgette and Gwen jumped, each catching one of the flying dishes. Then, they hurled them back right where they had come from. A sandwich exploded at the feet of the model while pizza pinned the punk to a car. Courtney finished up by tying them together so they couldn't escape.

"Okay, now what is going on here?" she demanded brusquely. The two men looked at each other than turned away and spat on the ground.

"Duncan here," the model said, "Duncan thinks his pathetic pizza is better than my mad sandwich making skills. But everyone knows that sandwiches are better and far healthier than pizza as well as being quicker to make. Then he accused me of trying to sabotage him and stealing his business and attacked me" he said, his face taking on an angry glare at the thought. Duncan laughed behind him.

"Hah! You must be joking. My pizza is way better than your lousy sandwiches and everyone knows it. That's why you tried to sabotage and do whatever you could to ruin my business and to sell your cruddy sandwiches. And you attacked me first by the way. I was just minding my own business."

"Minding your own business? You were spying and creeping around my restaurant, trying to steal my secret formula of what makes my sandwiches so good because you know you can't stand for anyone's food to be better than yours. Also, how could you make a pizza that's a sandwich? That's just not cool."

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous."

"Oh very. I'm very jealous that I want to look like a hardcore punk and get in trouble all the time with the police. Hah, no thanks. I look much better than you anyways."

"I've had more girlfriends than you."

"You slept with them once and dumped them. I actually try to form relationships."

"A relationship where you're superior and they must obey your every whim."

"But you try to-"

"Enough already!" Bridgette screamed and Courtney, Gwen, Justin, and Duncan all looked at her in surprise. Bridgette shook her head angrily.

"This is what this is about? You try to kill each other with food because you have family issues? Ugh, you guys are sick! You're family! You guys should be getting along because you're all each other has! Without each other, you would be very lonely." Justin and Duncan looked at each other.

"But we have to know whose food is better" they both whined and Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll settle this with a contest. You'll each make your best dish and we'll taste it and whoever's dish gets the most votes is the winner. But then you guys need to make up and get along since you're little drama has scared away the people in this city."

"Agreed," they both said. Bridgette untied them.

"And remember, play fair. No tricks, sabotage, or playing dirty. Just a simple contest of whose food is the best."

The two brothers started right away. Duncan made a special pizza with various toppings and Justin made a mixed meat sandwich. In what felt like no time, they finished and presented their dishes to Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney. Courtney tried first.

"Um lets see, the sandwich was I thought a little wet and you use far too much sauce. The pizza on the other hand was fabulous and I especially like the little anchovies which were really quite delicious." Duncan pumped his fist in the air.

"Hah! Take that brother! I always thought you used too much sauce, people like less wetness in their sandwiches." Justin growled at him.

"Oh shut it, there are still more judges which I am going to win. And some people happen to like sauce, thank you. And as I recall, you love my sauce." Duncan's face paled and he fidgeted. Justin smirked at him.

"Left you speechless huh?" Duncan just gave him the finger and Justin laughed. Now, it was Gwen's turn. She took a bite from both.

"He's right Duncan, that is good sauce. I love the various blends of flavors. And Duncan, your toppings are quite good but you use far too many. This is a very heavy pizza that leaves people full in no time and you can not savor your good tastes. It's good but I have to prefer the sandwich." Justin smiled a blinding smile at her, showing off his pearly whites that contrasted very nicely with his tanned skin. Gwen blushed as he blew her air kisses. Duncan rolled his eyes. The deciding vote was left to Bridgette.

"Umm…they are really both very good. But I have to say the winner is…is a tie." Justin and Duncan both frowned. Duncan stepped forward.

"But miss, it can't be a tie. One of us has to be the better chef. So who is it?"

"Does it matter? You cook in two completely different areas of food. There is no need for competition as it is all a matter of personal taste. So you've been fighting all this time over nothing when you didn't even need to. Some people like sandwiches and some people like pizza. You are both amazing cooks and you should be proud of that and getting along. Now, I want you two to stop fighting before you both do something you might regret, okay? You really are both amazing and to see you pull each other down like this is just horrifying. You should be ashamed". Both Duncan and Justin looked down guiltily.

"Alright," they mumbled. Bridgette nodded.

"Good. Now I don't want to have to hear about you two fighting again. You could have caused some nasty damage if you continued to fight like that. You scared a bunch of people away with your fighting and if you continue like that, you won't have anyone left to cook for." Duncan and Justin murmured assent and the girls left. A few minutes after they were gone, Justin turned to Duncan.

"You know what, I think they're right. This feud has gone on far too long between us and if it continues, we probably will destroy each other."

"But combined," Duncan continued, able to read the continuation in Justin's head as he had similar ideas, "we would be able to take over the world stage of pizza and sandwiches and corner the market. The food world would be ours." Justin nodded, grinning enthusiastically.

"We'd be the best". Duncan smirked.

"But first we must take out the competition, permanently. All of it." They both laughed, voices echoing evilly in the empty corridors of the street.

The Next Day

Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney were walking to class again when they were stopped by Alejandro who was coming the other way and accidentally collided into them. Both Alejandro and Courtney fell to the ground and papers fluttered about. Alejandro smiled embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I was making my way to…uh, Mr. Trent Simon's guitar class and was trying to figure out where it is. This school is so much bigger than the last one I had been in. So many people here. So again, I'm sorry for running into you guys like that." He stood up and offered his hand and Courtney took it blushing. Alejandro shifted nervously.

"So um, would you, um, like to go out…sometime?" He asked, his face blushing even darker. Courtney was speechless. A guy like Alejandro wanted to go out…with her.

"Uh, sure. I'd love to." Courtney said, blushing even more. Alejandro rubbed his hands together.

"That's great!" he said, accidentally shouting. "Um, I mean, that's cool. So I guess I'll see you guys later." He turned and started walking away. Courtney had a startstruck expression on her face when all of a sudden; the air vent sucked the three of them up. Alejandro turned around.

"Um, can you guys-" he stopped and looked around confusedly. They were gone.

"Um, okay then. I'll see you guys later, I guess" he said and then walked back to class.

The girls landed on the couch again. "Ow," Gwen muttered picking herself up. Courtney continued to sit their in a glazed expression until Chris coughed and she twitched and then took in their surroundings.

"Uh Chris, why'd you call us, again?" Chris frowned.

"This is not the time ladies. You see, various food chefs all over Canada have been kidnapped and mysteriously disappeared and…"

"Oh no," Gwen said. They all looked at her confused.

"Don't you see guys? It's those two crazy guys from yesterday. You know, Justin and Duncan." Chris frowned.

"Justin and Duncan? Now where have I heard those…ah hear it is. Justin and Duncan, famous food chefs, brothers, and also famed for not getting along. Am I right?"

"Yeah, although I think that last one is no longer true."

"Explain yourself spies".

"Well, they were the mysterious attackers yesterday and were fighting with food. We gave them a stern talking to about that and told them that they needed to work together or else they wouldn't be famous chefs. I guess they took that a little too literally. They must be working together to take out all the other competition". Chris nodded.

"You must be right. Now go and stop them before any more people are in danger or involved. Good luck." Chris pushes a button and instead of dropping like they expected, they were sucked up screaming. Chris chuckled for a second.

"Man, that really never gets old".

Montreal

Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney ran as fast as they could. In the distance, they could see a line of people being force marched into a giant building that they could not remember being there yesterday.

"Who wants to bet that that is where Justin, Duncan, and the kidnapped chefs are?" asked Bridgette, panting in exertion. It was really hot for some reason. Quite unseasonably hot. The buildings seemed to be pouring heat.

"No time for jokes Bridgette. We need to see what they're up to and rescue the other chefs." Gwen panted, feeling strangely tired. What in the world was up with the weather? Normally she could handle things like this but for some reason it seemed to get hotter, the closer they approached the building. Soon, they were in the midst of the train of people, who were all chained together and sweating quite profusely. Some of them were crying but most were just silent except for gasps as they tried to cool themselves down. Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney slowed down for a few seconds, gasping and panting.

"God, where is this heat coming from? It shouldn't be this hot. Hang on guys; we're going to save you." Gwen took out the laser nail file and started cutting through the chains when all of a sudden; it was knocked out of her hand. Turning around, she saw a bare-chested Justin smiling evilly at her. In one hand was a whip and the other, some sort of squirt tank. He cracked his whip again and it wrapped around Gwen's legs, tripping her up. Taking the squirt bottle, he aimed and squeezed at Gwen and the liquid encircled her arms and then quickly hardened, trapping them like handcuffs. He yanked her up roughly and prodded her to move. Beside her, she could see Bridgette and Courtney summarily get trapped as well by Duncan who was also of course shirtless. Justin and Duncan stepped next to each other and slapped high-fives.

"Good work brother".

"No, you did good work".

"It's too bad you ladies had to get involved and tried to save these others".

"Yeah, otherwise we would have left you alone".

"But now you are going to have to perish with them". With that, Duncan and Justin continued marching them into the building where the heat seemed to intensify even more, if that was possible. They were in a strange room that seemed very different from an ordinary building. For one, they were in a circular room with no doors or windows. Also, the floor, ceiling, and pillars that dotted the room were all brown and made of some strange substance. Gwen took a finger and touched and then licked it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Guys, this room, this building, it's all made out of dough!" They heard Justin and Duncan laugh and everyone turned to look at them. They were standing on some platform stage so they could be seen.

"Hello everyone, welcome to our newest and greatest creation, the first one the great Justin and Duncan worked together on. This here is the house of bread. It is going to be 100 ft tall and wide, made of solid bread. But there is going to be one extra ingredient. Sprinkled inside…will be the remains of our major competitors who will be cooked inside it. Soon, the names of Justin and Duncan will be known all over the world as the greatest chefs who ever lived! Au revoir, nous savons vous n'avez pas heure."

Laughing maniacally the duo ran out and stopped, panting.

"Whew, it really is hot in there, isn't it?" Justin said between gasps.

"Y-yeah, and it will only get hotter, after all, the dough needs to harden." They pulled the lever and it moved to the red zone. In side, the fire they built blazed even hotter.

"It's only a matter of time now. Soon our masterpiece will be finished with the blood of our enemies."

"And the world of cooking will be ours".

Inside, the heat was getting intense. Gwen knew that they couldn't last much longer if it continued to increase like this. She nudged Bridgette whose hair hung limp in the heat.

"Bridge, you got a laser nail file? I lost mine." She shook her head and Gwen turned to Courtney.

"Actually, I do, it's in my bag though. Can you reach it?" Gwen reached in and tried to grab the file. The first couple times it slipped through her wet fingers. Finally however, she managed to grab it and pushed the button, pointing it to cut through her bindings. She did the same for Bridgette and Courtney. Looking around, they could see others collapsed.

"Hurry! These people don't have much time. Courtney, use the wind tunnel 9000 to cool these people off. Me and Bridgette are going to deal with Justin and Duncan." Courtney nodded and took out the hair dryer. Pointing it, she pushed the button and blasted the people with a hurricane of wind. Yelping they got up and then embraced the wind and sighed in relief as the internal temperature of the building fell. Gwen and Bridgette meanwhile blasted through the roof of the ceiling and used their wind tunnels to propel them up and out of the building and onto the roof.

"Hmm, weird, no sign of…" Bridgette was cut off as a flying pizza spike brushed by and almost slashed her neck but chopped her ponytail, dropping it. They both whirled around to see Justin and Duncan riding on some sort of flying platform. Justin was driving while Duncan was letting loose with a couple more spikes that they barely managed to dodge.

"How dare you ruin our creation!" Duncan roared, continuously throwing spikes. "This is our masterpiece and our revenge against those who would destroy us! We can't have you girls meddling with our work!" Suddenly, Duncan seemed to run out of pizza spikes. He growled.

"Justin! I'll drive! You take care of these meddling pests!" Justin smirked and switched places. Then he took out…was that a rocket launcher? He fired and the girls dived as two sandwich missiles came out and shredded through the ceiling of the bread building and exploded, dropping dough everywhere. Duncan shrieked.

"Not like that you fool! We'd destroy our masterpiece! Use the dough trap and hinder them!" Justin shrugged and put away the launcher. He pulled out a rifle looking thing which he aimed and fired. Instead of shooting bullets, it shot giant streams of dough that absolutely plastered Gwen and Bridgette to the roof of the building. No matter how they struggled, they could not move. Duncan landed a short few feet away.

"Aww, it's too bad it had to end this way. But you brought this upon yourself when you chose to get involved. Pretty soon, the others will be cooked and you could provide the delicious frosting top." Laughing Duncan jumped back on the craft and he steered it off as he went down to the control panel. Bridgette turned to Gwen.

"We're doomed aren't we? We're stuck here waiting as everyone eventually gets cooked inside to nice crispy raisins while eventually we'll be turned to frosting. The wind tunnel 9000 can't last forever. It uses a lot of power after all. As soon as it runs out and stops working, the heat in that build will jump and roast everyone in a few minutes."

Gwen shook her head, the only part that was able to move.

"No, we are not going to die. I have an idea. You do realize that this stuff is edible right?" She saw comprehension dawn on Bridgette's face and then dismay.

"We'll have to eat our way out? There's so much and we don't have much time. And even if we do manage it, how are we going to have time to save everyone in the building as well as stopping Justin and Duncan?"

"We don't have much time, so we better start eating fast. Hopefully the wind tunnel 9000 below can last for this time." Gwen and Bridgette started gnawing.

Meanwhile below, Duncan and Justin were idly sitting and wondering what could be taking so long. The other chefs should have been cooked by now but they could still hear them.

"What is going on in there?" Duncan growled. "They should be dead by now". Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it just takes a while to heat up".

"No, they should have overheated by now and the dough browned but we aren't even close. I'm going to check what's up." Justin shrugged again.

"Suit yourself" Duncan nodded and cautiously opened the door. Inside he saw an unbelievable sight. There was a massive wind cyclone coming out of a hair dryer held by one of those blasted girls and it was cooling everything down. He frowned. He could not have that. He pulled a blow dart. Smirking, he took out a pizza pellet and put it inside. This will teach her a lesson to be interfering with a man's business. Aiming, he turned and blew, watching as it went into the center of the blow dryer.

Courtney heard a stuttering sound and she looked down. The wind tunnel 9000 was making a weird sound and something was jamming it. Looking down, she missed seeing Duncan leap at her and he tackled her to the ground. She felt his hot breath on her cheek and his Mohawk tickled her. His dark unfriendly teal eyes glittered at her as he twisted her arm uncomfortably.

"You were very naughty. You were going to ruin our masterpiece. That can not be allowed. Now, prepare for your destruction." He twisted and Courtney felt something snap and she almost cried out. Duncan smiled horribly, a twisted sadistic grin stretching his face. She ducked under his next blow and yanked out with her legs, feeling Duncan's hold loosen a little. She took advantage and kneed a very uncomfortable spot. Duncan let loose a muffled curse as his grip considerably lightened and she yanked out. Duncan glared at her and she let a small smile show when she grabbed his squirt bottle and formed hand and footcuffs for him as well. He layed there prone and helpless. Suddenly, Courtney felt something. It was the heat and it was quickly getting hotter. The furnace had caught up now that the wind tunnel was no longer working. They had to get out and fast. Looking down, she saw Duncan's hateful gaze looking at her scornfully. As much as she wanted to leave him here to burn in his own oven, she knew she had to take him out as well. Sighing, she awkwardly scooped him up, cursing him for breaking her good arm, and ran out, yelling for the others to follow her which they did. Unfortunately at the door stood Justin.

"Where do you think you are all going? Get back in there. And miss, put my brother down now." Justin took out two packages which he started twirling.

"Or else this whole square will be going up. All around us, sandwich bombs have been placed in a minefield. One wrong misstep and we will all go up. It was a sad precaution but one which has apparently proven useful now that the main plan seems rather shot. So what will it be? Hand my brother and get back in or exploding everything within a 10 block radius?" Courtney dropped Duncan and stepped back. Carefully making his way over, Justin went to his brother checking him over and undoing the bindings. When he was free, Duncan got up and stretched.

"Thank you for that. I was getting tired of being tied like that. Especially by a girl. And I really wouldn't like getting blown to pieces. Why didn't you tell me about this backup plan of yours?"

"You never know, something could have gone wrong. So just in case I prepared an escape route to make sure that we had a win-win situation. Either way we would get rid of the others." Duncan smiled.

"I suppose we would. Good thinking. Now let's finish th-" Duncan's voice was caught off as he was knocked over and forced down by Bridgette. Justin's eyes widened.

"What? Where did you come from? You were supposed to be on the roof!"

"Think again!" shouted Gwen from behind him and he had just enough time to turn around before a kick to the face knocked him to the ground and she had him trussed and bound. The same was done to Duncan. Justin wriggled frantically, trying to get out.

"Curse you, curse you, curse you!" he said struggling. Suddenly he stopped and a smile appeared on his face.

"It appears you caught me. However, we still win". Justin flopped and hit a spot nearby him. Suddenly a rumbling sound could be heard.

"Guys, we got to get out of here! This place is rigged to blow!" Courtney yelled.

"But how?" yelled Gwen. "There's no way we can get everyone to escape the blast!"

"Leave it to me!" They heard a voice yell. They all looked up and saw Chris waving to them frantically next to a big cargo plane big enough to hold all of them. Everyone rushed for the doors and got in. Chris and two agents picked up Justin and Duncan and they, Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney ran for the plane. The rumbling was getting louder and they could see the foundations of the building shaking and getting ready to tumble. They were in the air just in time before a huge blast wave ripped the bread building apart and tore huge cracks into the street. Buildings in the vicinity also shattered and collapsed and as promised, a whole ten blocks was blown to bits.

"That was a close one," Chris murmured. Everyone was celebrating, hugging and slapping one another on the back. Duncan and Justin were howling in the onboard plane cell.

"Curse you all! This was our victory! Our victory! We would have been the greatest chefs of all time! You'll pay for this!" Chris just shook his head.

"They really could have been good. Instead, they chose to use their cooking talents for evil. They'll be in the whoop prison cells for a long, long time."

"!" they howled and they started thrashing until it got annoying enough to use knockout gas to keep them quiet.

Back at School

What happened to you?" Alejandro asked concerned as he looked at the cast on Courtney's arm. They had just gotten back and had once again been "accidentally" run into by Alejandro. Although the concern he showed Courtney definitely showed why he deliberately looked for them.

Courtney shrugged uncomfortably. "Skiing. A…skiing accident". Alejandro shook his head.

"You need to be more careful. I can't have anything happen to you. I…worry about that." Courtney awed and Alejandro blushed again. Gwen rolled her eyes and tugged Bridgette's arm.

"Come on, let's leave the love birds alone".

"Wait, what? No I want to know!" Gwen dragged Bridgette away who was trying to get away so she could know every juicy detail. After she was gone, Alejandro carefully wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Courtney snuggled into him with a sigh of contentment and everything felt right.


End file.
